The legendery one
by MCSgaming27
Summary: Embark on a epick journy with Eva and her Vulpix the first chapter has oak and giovanni in it with more to come
1. Chapter 0 part1

**the start of a friendship**

Finally tomorrow i can follow my dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer, oooh wich one should i choice? I like charmander a lot, but then bulbasaur is cute and squirtle is just adorable.

EVA! It's already whay past your bedtime, if you don't go to bed now you will come to late to get your Pokémon, "yes mom, but tomorrow is my big day and i'm so excited that i just can't sleep."

No buts young lady, now get some sleep.

"Okay mom, good night."

(The next morning around 9am).

"* _Jawn_ * good morning mom". Morning sweety, how late was it again that you could get your Pokémon? "8 o'clock why?" Just look at the clock then. "Crap i'm late, need to run mom." See you later sweetie. Said Eva's mother while waving her daughter goodbye.

Hey Eva you're heading over to professor Oak's house? "Sure i'm heading over there, i can finally get my first Pokémon, mister Johnson." Then would you be so kind and deliver this letter to him?

"Sure from whose the letter?"

From his colleague on red rock isle. About something they found there.

"I will deliver it for you mister Johnson and i'll say hi for you too." Thank you Eva, good luck with your Pokémon! (Mr Johnson watched Eva going to the professor) I think we will meet again soon Eva. (And he walked away)

(At the professor's house)

Where is Eva, She should have been here 40 minutes ago. "Sorry i'm late professor Oak, but I have this letter for you." A letter from who?

"Mr Johnson gave it to me, he said it was from your colleague at Red rock Isle."

Interesting, but that letter comes later because I have sadly some sad news, the only Pokémon I have left is a Vulpix.

(The professor fetched the pokeball and handed it over to Eva)

Here you go Eva, your first Pokémon.

"Yes, yes! Vulpix come out.

"Eva threw the pokeball in to the air and a bright light escaped it and formed a creature)

"Awww... Cute one, Come here Vulpix." (But Vulpix ignored Eva and just layed down) "Professor why does she not react to me?" This Vulpix has a hard personality. Here you have a leash and your Pokédex, now I hope she will eventually listens to you Eva, good luck. "Thanks professor Oak, i'm gone need that, but what's in the letter? I'm curious!"

Wel, my colleague at Red rock has made a discovery, he believes that the feather he found belongs to a legendary Pokémon. "Which Pokémon then?" That's the problem, we don't know it, but that's why I send you to Red rock isle. "Why me professor, why not one of your aidens?" Because the study Pokémon not train them and the road to it is kind of full with wild Pokémon, so it is more interesting for you and it's a great way to learn how to catch and train Pokémon, also I trust you more for this than any of my aidens.

"Thanks professor, I will be on my way then." Eva head over to Viridian city, they have a package there for me that also is kind of for you too. "Okay professor, see you soon again with the package. Come Vulpix" but Vulpix didn't move a inch. "Vulpix, come over here!" But still the Vulpix didn't move. Use the leash i gave you to drag the Vulpix with you, because I already know that a pokeball won't help.

After putting the leash around vulpix, Eva started to drag Vulpix around with here. "Vulpix come on at least walk yourself or at least don't struggle against me." PSHYYAYAYAY! (A wild hoard of psyducks where coming at Eva and where very angry) "Vulpix use ember on the nearest psyduck!" (But Vulpix just stared at the nearest psyduck that came towards her) "VULPIX LOOK OUT!" But it was already to late, the closest wild psyduck used water gun on Vulpix. (But Eva dived in front of Vulpix to protect her.) "Vulpix your okay?" Vulpix looked at Eva surprised that she is being protected, all of the sudden something inside Vulpix mind snaps and starts to attack the psyducks that are attacking Eva. "Vulpix no! You can't win, RUN!" before Vulpix could land a ember hit on a psyduck, a water gun blast hitted her. "VULPIX!" Vulpix laid unconscious on the ground while Eva run over to her and picked here up. "Vulpix are you okay?!" Vul… Vulpix looked at Eva with sorrow in her eyes. "Everything will be alright Vulpix, just get back in your pokeball and I'll run to the pokemon center to get you some help." But Vulpix shook her head lightly she didn't want to go back into her pokeball, so Eva took Vulpix into her arms and run as fast as she could to the pokemon center in Viridian city.

(Meanwhile at some secret location)

Boss, our psyduck rage ray is a huge success. They may be a low lv but they are twice as strong. Now we only need to figure out how to capture them for your plan boss. "Good work, grunt, now go and tell your boys that I want those enraged psyducks ASAP and keep a eye on that girl with the Vulpix. I have seen here before." Y-yes boss it will be done.

"Hmmm. How did that girls Vulpix survive?"


	2. Chapter 0 part 2

**(The start of a friendship part 2)**

"Vulpix stay with me, for a little bit longer." Eva carried her wounded Vulpix to the nearest pokemon center as fast as she could, but Vulpix is getting weaker by the minute. "Where almost there Vulpix, I can see the pokemon center already"

(meanwhile in a nearby bush)

Boss, subject had crossed sector alpha, heading towards the pokemon center and the Vulpix is still with her. What are your orders sir?

"Continue to monitor her, I want to know more about her and that Vulpix. Do that until I arrive"

Yes boss, continue to monitor her until you are here.

(The channel got cut off)

"I must say that girls Vulpix is a strong one. Surviving so many attacks and still be breathing, a perfect tool for my plan."

(At the Viridian city pokemon center)

"Nurse Joy please help my Vulpix!"

Nurse Joy looked up at the sound of her name and was shocked at how Eva's Vulpix looked.

Oooh my, what happened to your Vulpix? Nevermind that right now. Chansey get a stretcher over here we have a emergency.

Nurse Joy took Vulpix carefully from Eva and Eva waited for nurse Joy to come back.

"What have I done, I'm the worst trainer in existence."

Minutes turned into hours, until nurse Joy finally came back.

"Nurse Joy how is my Vulpix doing? Is she okay, was she badly hurt?" Nurse Joy shook her head with a polite smile.

Your Vulpix is okay now, a good nice rest. But what happened to your Vulpix, because you look like something bad happened on your way over here?

"We got attacked by a group of wild psyducks, but they were acting weird. Like they were out for my Vulpix" Nurse Joy looked at Eva with shock clearly written on her face.

Before nurse Joy could say something, a loud thud and crashing sounded from a room close by. But unknown to Eva, it's the room were her Vulpix lays to recover.

Eva follow me. "Why nurse Joy? Is something wrong." That sound you heard came from the room your Vulpix lays in.

"Oh no is she in danger?."

Only one way to find out Eva.

(Nurse Joy and Eva entered the room)

Who's there! Yelled nurse Joy,

Through the smoke, Eva could just make out 3 figures and her Vulpix.

"No leave my Vulpix alone you brutes!"

One of the 3 figures walked slowly towards Eva, slowly clapping too.

We meet again Eva. Must say your Vulpix is a remarkable one, perfect for my plan.

"M-mr, J-johnson?" Eva stammered, she felt betrayed and left alone by someone she thought she could trust.

Aah you know me as James Johnsan Eva but that's just one of the many fake names I have. My real name is Giovanni leader of team rocket.

"But you helped me and my family a lot."

That was also a cover, because I have been keeping a eye on you, sinds the incident because you may want to forget that day but your connection to pokémons is fascinated and that's why I gone take your Vulpix from you and make it the most powerful pokémon ever, that won't disobey me ever.

Eva was too shocked to answer and tears started to escaped, just thinking about that day and looking at the destruction made her sick and scared all over again.

 **(3 years ago)**

Eva sweetheart, mom and dad have a surprise for you. "What is it dad? Did someone finally beaten you and earned his baggage?"

Eva walked into the arena while talking, her dad and mom were standing and waiting for her at the egd of the battlefield.

It's not that sweetheart, not yet at least.

"Then what is the big surprise dad?" Eva's dad motions for someone to enter.

You remembered that I talked about pokemon training?

"Yes, but you said that I will get it for my 9th birthday?

So I will get it now?!" Eva looked hoopfull at her dad.

Her dad chuckled heartily on the eagerness of his daughter.

In a sense yes, that's why I want you to meet mr. Johnson, he will be teaching you about pokemon and their abilities.

"yes, yes, yes, Thanks dad" Eva could not contain her happiness, in the meanwhile mr. Johnson has entered and stood patiently waiting for his turn to speak.

Mr. Johnson, as you already know this is my daughter Eva and next to me my beautiful wife Maria Last.

Nice to meet you both in person. Mr. last when do you want me to start teaching your daughter?

As you can see, I suggest asap. If that's alright with you?

Mr. Johnson thought about it for a bit and the trouw his pokeball into the air releasing his pokemon.

Meet my trusted companion persian.

And so mr. Johnson started to train Eva, hours flow into days.

(Couple of training days later)

Your a quick learner Eva, because what I already learned you took most of the people i trained at least a month.

"Thanks mr. Johnson, you th….."

Eva could not even finish what she wanted to say because a loud explosion could be heard coming from her fathers gym, but this explosion sounded different to her somehow.

What was that? Asked mr. Johnson with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know mr. Johnson, it doesn't sounded like the explosions from a gym battle"

Eva had a look of horror on her face, she always feared that her father could get injured.

Come Eva were going to take a look.

(At the gym)

Smoke rose from the collapsed side of the gym and a couple of pokemons with weird devices on their head enters through the collapsed part of the gym, heading straight for Eva's dad. "Charizard use flamethrower keep those pokemon at bay while I get Maria out of here."

But Eva's dad could not get the chance to move before a string shot from one of the pokemons swept his feet from right under him and start dragging him towards the collapsed part of the gym. "AUW" he hit his head hard on the ground and started to lose his consciousness. "Charizard…. Hel….."

(outside of the gym)

Get him out of there, his pokemon will follow him.

"Yes sir. Increasing The power to the mindbender now."

Good, the boss will be happy when he has taken this gym for his plan.

"Sir, but what about his daughter?"

The boss is handling that, we should have no trouble from that insolent brat.

"Who knew that the boss had his way with kids"

Yhe yhe yhe. Now get back to work.

The goons got back to kidnapping Eva's dad and his Charizard, unaware that the are being spied on by Eva and mr. Johnson

"what are those people doing mr. Johnson and why is the gym destroyed? Are they here to hurt me, my mom or my dad? Or are they here to rob us?"

Eva started to panic at the sight of destruction and the thought to lose someone close to her.

Eva listen to me, there is no time to panic it's either we gone try and stop this or we going to run. Your choice! Mr. Johnson took Persians pokeball and held it in front of Eva.

What's your choice?!

Eva took a deep breath and took the pokeball from mr. Johnson.

"I'm going to save everyone and prove that I'm old enough to have my own Pokemon.

Come Persian, let's go."

In the meantime Eva's dad has been dragged out of the building with Charizard right on his friend and trainers heels

"NO DAD! Persian use bite on the Pokemon that's dragging my dad"

But persian didn't use bite on the pokemon that was dragging Eva's dad, but instead bites eva in the leg causing her to fall over and cry out in pain.  
"Auw! Persi…..." the pain overtook Eva and the last thing she saw was her dad being dragged away with the attackers following close by.

After the incident days past into months, with still no sign of her dad. Eva started to loose hoop of finding her dad and Charizard and eventually even her cheerful and positive nature cracked under the thought that she lost her dad. Until that one day professor Oak invited her to his lab a few years later.

 **(Back in the future at the Pokemon center)**

Eva was shaking violent and looked at Mr. Johnson with shock and disbelief while he walked away caring her Vulpix with him.

Good bye Eva, it was truly a pleasure to knew you. Said Giovanni with some sympathy in his voice. Oooh your Vulpix is a remarkable one, perfect for my little experiment.

"Vulpix!" Eva cried out Vulpix's name, she knew she could do nothing about it right now.

"I-I will find you vulpix just stay alive and I will find you, I promise that" Eva screamed it from the top of her lungs, earning laughter from the two goons that were helping Giovanni.

I would like to see you try that, because I know all your tricks. But I sincerely wish you good luck with whatever you have planned.

Hours had passed sinds Vulpix got captured by Giovanni, locked up in a cage and having weird things attached to her face and body made her afraid.

Giovanni sir, we are ready to start the experiment on this Vulpix, with what do you want to start boss?  
"Start with adding water type attacks, this Vulpix is strong enough but still be careful. After that add grass type attacks. This Vulpix will have all the move type's the so called starters also have.

Vulpix had a look of horror in her eyes, she didn't know what was going on and she was afraid about the machine she was placed in.

And so Vulpix experienced days of pain and internal transformation, still waiting for eva to rescue her, but she was also surprised and scared when she could use water gun and flamethrower at the same time.

A month has passed when out of the blue alarms started to sound and a lot of noise could be heard down the hall. Vulpix jumped up in surprise, she thought she never heard those footsteps ever again the footsteps of her trainer and friend Eva.

Joy overtook Vulpix and she started to use every attack she knew to try and break out of the cage she was in. Suddenly the door caved inwards and Vulpix leted out a sound of joy, Eva came to rescue here.

"Vulpix there you are, what did they do to you" Eva looked through the bars at her Vulpix in shock, because she was in a very weak state.

"Officer jenny my Vulpix is over here" Officer Jenny came running over to Eva and her Vulpix. But lets out a small gasp on the stat of Vulpix.

Arcanine use flamethrower on the console next to Vulpix, let's free that poor thing.

The blast from Arcanine flamethrower melted the console and broke open the cage, Eva immediately grabbed Vulpix carefully and hold her close afraid of losing her again.  
"Your alive Vulpix, your alive" Eva started to tear up but she knew that she had to get out of the lab and let Vulpix heal up from this ordeal.

Suddenly Giovanni's voice could be heard over the speakers.

Welt well well I must say Eva, congratulations on getting to your Vulpix, easy wasn't it? Well it's only getting harder from here, in 8 minutes more members of team rocket will come to stop you. So the clock is ticking Eva, what are you going to do?

Geovannie laughed at the horrified look on Eva's face, he knew how to make her doubt herself.

Vulpix noticed Eva's hesitation and was nuzzling her little snout against Eva's cheek in the hope to give some strength and comfort.

"Vulpix…. I will get us out of here, I promise."

After saying those words Eva turned towards officer Jenny "we need to go, can Arcanine manage to do one more flamethrower? If I'm right there should be a cave close by." Yeah Arcanine can manage that, but the only cave I know of is miles away from here.

"That's not completely true, I will explain it while we on our way."

Officer Jenny looked at Eva with disbelief.

"How can she have such confidence so suddenly?"

"Officer Jenny this wall should lead into the cave." Said Eva with more confident than she thought she had.

"Eva the nearest cave is miles to the South, so how are you so sure that this wall ends up into the cave? Your hard to believe right now."

"Well officer." Eva got a clouded look on her face "the year before my dad disappeared we explored the cave your talking about, I know we entered the base heading north but we made a small bit subtle turn toward south and after a couple of miles we found Vulpix. They have build the entrance away from their main base. Also dad and I found a metal plate in the cave wall so that's why I'm 99.9% sure the cave is on the other side" said Eva while pointing to the wall on the opposite of the room.

Officer Jenny leted out a big sight "It's worth a shot. Your plan is better than fighting off a small army of Pokemons and their trainers." Officer Jenny looked towards the wall "Arcanine use flamethrower on that wall"

Arcanine use flamethrower on the wall and to officer Jenny's surprise there was a cave tunnel behind it.

"Wait your were right Eva." Said officer Jenny with disbelief. "Now let's get your Vulpix to nurse Joy."

"This isn't the last time you will see me Eva. Your Vulpix will be my!" Giovanni's voice echoed from the cave walls "we will meet again!"

A hour has passed and officer Jenny and Eva where still in the cave "hey Eva." said Officer Jenny with a tired voice "We have been walking in circles or so because I'm pretty sure I saw that rock a minute ago too."

"We are almost out of the cave officer." while Eva said it, a faint speck of light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. "We should exit the cave near the gym my dad used to run before he disappeared." Eva said it with a distand look in her eyes.

Officer Jenny noticed the look on Eva's face.

"I'm sure your dad is proud off you and your Vulpix is definitely proud at you." Vulpix turned her head at the sound of her name and letted out a weak sound off acknowledgement.

"Yeah she sure is officer, she sure is." said Eva while looking at her Vulpix.

At the Pokemon center nurse Joy was just finishing cleaning the room when Eva and officer Jenny came storming in. "Good to see you aga…" nurse Joy stoped mid sentence.

"Eva, follow me to the operation room. Your Vulpix is hurt badly" said nurse Joy with a panicked voice.

Eva follow nurse Joy into the operation room.

"Lay your Vulpix gently on the table in the middle of the room after you done that get officer Jenny, I need to speak with her"

"Y-Yes nurse Joy"

While Eva was going to get officer Jenny, nurse Joy started to tend Vulpix wounds. "What has happened to you poor girl." Said nurse Joy with a shocked voice. Meanwhile officer Jenny entered the operation room. "You wanted to speak to me nurse Joy?"

"Yes officer, did you noticed anything different when you and Eva rescued Vulpix?" Said nurse Joy while she works on getting Vulpix back to full health.

"Eva and I didn't noticed anything different, Vulpix looked only very hurt to us."

Nurse Joy looked deep in thought on what officer Jenny said. "Well her vulpix has changed, it's best that Eva sees it for herself" while all this was going on Eva was passing in the lobby anxious to know how her Vulpix is doing.

Sometime later that afternoon the door to the operation room opened and nurse Joy was carrying Vulpix with her. "Eva you're still here?" said nurse Joy with a tired voice. Nurse Joy walked to the lobby seeing Eva fast a sleep on the couch. "The rescue took more out of her than she showed." Nurse Joy looked at Vulpix "your ready to go back to eva, Vulpix?"

Vulpix let out a little sound of acknowledgement "I'm sure your happy to be with her again." Nurse Joy laid Vulpix carefully next to Eva hoping not to wake her and then headed to the sleeping quarters to get a blanket for Eva.

After heading back to Eva nurse Joy let out a sight of delight "they are truly lovely together."

While nurse Joy was grabbing a blanket, Eva had put a protective arm around her Vulpix.

"Good night you both." said nurse Joy softly when she turned the lights off.

Days passed with Vulpix getting better, Eva started to train her again but Eva is still unaware off Vulpix new abilities until they arrived again.

"Your doing great Vulpix" said Eva happily unaware of the wild Psyduck that's charging towards her. "Let's try the flamethrower again. Vulpix use flamethrower on that rock over there."

"PSHYAYAYAY." The Psyduck let out a battle cry while charging to Evan and her Vulpix, to the surprise of Eva. The Psyduck got hit by grass attacks "W-What…?" Said Eva surprised. She knew there were no wild Pokemons nearby, so she questioned to herself "How?" she barely said it while she looked at Vulpix "you can do grass attacks Vulpix!" she almost shouted it from joy and confusion. "Off course water attacks too"

A powerful jet off water blasted the Psyduck back. Vulpix kept attacking the Psyduck further using a combination of fire, water and grass attacks and the Psyduck quickly ran away and

Eva hugged Vulpix with a mixture of relief and awe. "that was awesome Vulpix."said Eva softly and Vulpix reacted with a happy wagling of her tails.

With a quick goodbye from professor Oak and Eva's mom, Eva and Vulpix headed off to red Rock Isle.


End file.
